


Cloudy, but Starry Night

by btamamura



Series: TomoRyu [8]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sorry Hikaru fans he only had one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Tomohisa had always done what he could to help cheer Ryuji up or keep him from being disappointed. So, when Tomohisa finds himself disappointed by nature being ignorant to his pleas, Ryuji comes up with a plan to lift his spirits.I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS STORY TO BE ON ANY SITE/APP OTHER THAN AO3.





	Cloudy, but Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own B-PROJECT or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: This idea hit hard and had to be written. It's not one of my best stories but, I like it enough to share it.
> 
> Only two warnings here - Tomohisa and Ryuji are romantically involved with each other, so there is a slash warning, and both might be mildly OOC, so there's a warning for that too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ryuji watched as Tomohisa circled a date on his personal bedside calendar. "Astronomical event?" He knew appointments and other dates that mattered most were usually kept on the organiser app on Tomohisa's phone.

Tomohisa nodded, setting the calendar down and replacing the lid on the pen before setting it down in front of the calendar. He beamed as he turned to Ryuji. "A meteor shower is expected to appear that night."

Ryuji hummed in mild interest. While astronomy was not one of his key interests, he knew it was important to his partner. "Well, let's hope we can watch it then."

"You'll join me?"

"Sure, it'd be nice to watch it with you."

He happily pulled Ryuji into an embrace, smiling tenderly as he murmured his thanks. Though Ryuji had never expressed the same level of interest in astronomy as his own, the smaller man had always made an effort to join him in witnessing them whenever it was possible. Even if they had been apart for jobs during lunar eclipses or meteor showers, Ryuji always found a way to sit by himself and watch while talking to Tomohisa on the phone.

"Though, with the weather being the way it has, do you think it'll be visible?"

"We could always hang up those dolls you'd taught me about."

Ryuji knew he was referring to teru teru bouzu, homemade dolls hung up in hopes that the skies would be clear of rain. "Sure. Let's make enough to hang one each by the windows."

Tomohisa nodded with a smile.

***

Unfortunately, it seemed nature was not in the mood to hear their pleas. The sky was overcast with clouds as rain poured down, no stars visible in any patches of clear. Ryuji sighed as he took down the last teru teru bouzu. He knew Tomohisa had been looking forward to watching the meteor shower. The last time he saw his partner, he could see the smile refused to reach his eyes, which had been dulled by sheer disappointment.

Ryuji knew little could disappoint Tomohisa. He was the sort to take pleasure in even the most mundane things that many took for granted. But, on the rare occasion he was, it was a sad sight to witness because it seemed to have more impact. 

He packed away the teru teru bouzu and let out a soft sigh. He had to think of something he could do to lift his spirits; while he knew there was no shame in negative emotions being expressed, he did have to admit he'd much rather his beloved partner express joy more often. But, would there be anything he could do to make up for Tomohisa having to miss out on watching an actual meteor shower?

***

Tomohisa emerged from the bathroom. He lightly rubbed the towel over his head, though he knew Ryuji would scold him for not drying his hair properly. Of course, that always preceded Ryuji taking the towel, directing Tomohisa to sit down, then proceeding to rub the towel much harder in an effort to dry the silver mop.

The older half of  _Kitakore_ sighed lightly, turning to look out the window. If it wasn't for the astronomical event he was missing, he wouldn't have minded the rain so much. Rainy nights off from work usually consisted of warm blankets, hot cocoa and cuddling with Ryuji on the sofa while watching a movie - even if Ryuji fell asleep before they were halfway through. But, he had  _really_ wanted to watch the meteor shower! It wasn't just because of his love of astronomy, but because the last meteor shower, he and Ryuji had been apart. He looked forward to cuddling under a warm blanket with his partner and watching the shooting stars reflect in magenta eyes. He sent an uncustomary glare out the window before sighing.

Ryuji approached him. "Hey, Tomo, can you go to the bedroom for half an hour? I need to do something out here."

He cocked his head in confusion. Normally, Ryuji would hole himself up in one of the other rooms for any personal projects. "I suppose so."

"Good. Go read a book or something. No falling asleep. I'll come get you."

An uncertain nod of acquiesence before he was pulled down for a quick kiss on the lips.

"I promise it will be worth it, Tomo."

"I trust you, Ryuji." He gave him another quick kiss before moving to the bedroom as requested.

Ryuji waited until the door had closed, then started to put his plan into action.

***

Tomohisa slipped a marker into his book before setting it down and removing his reading glasses. He let out a soft sigh, wondering when Ryuji was going to let him know he could emerge. He could hear his younger partner was hard at work out in the living area, but just what was Ryuji up to?

"Here, this was what you were after?" a muffled voice asked. It sounded like Hikaru.

Ryuji letting out a  _shhh!_ could be heard, but no more than that.

What was Hikaru doing in their apartment? Not that he was unwelcome, but there was something more to his presence. He figured it had to do with what Ryuji was working on.

***

Ryuji wiped his brow after he set the two mugs of hot cocoa atop the coffee table, then moved to the bedroom. He knocked twice on the door before opening it. "Alright, Tomo, come on out."

Tomohisa looked up from the script he'd decided to revise for an upcoming audition. He closed it, setting it beside his bedside calendar and sliding off the bed. 

"Actually, close your eyes and take my hand. Do you trust me to lead you to the living room?"

"Always." Tomohisa did as instructed. It seemed what Ryuji had done was a surprise just for him. He felt Ryuji's smaller hand grasp his, the soft skin as pleasant to touch as always. He felt his arm being pulled lightly and followed the smaller man.

Ryuji was cautious with his steps, ensuring there was no chance of Tomohisa bumping into or tripping over anything as he led him to the living area. He directed him to the center of the room. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Tomohisa slowly opened his eyes and gasped. There was low lighting in the room, the brightest light coming from the television. Pinlights resembling stars shone on the ceiling. He then turned his attention to the television and saw a movie similar to one they'd see in the lobby of a planetarium.

"I know it's not the same as a real meteor shower, but I wanted to cheer you up. The video footage includes a meteor shower an hour in. If you'd like, we could watch it together as we cuddle under blankets and sip on hot chocolate?"

Tomohisa turned to Ryuji with a shaky smile, touched by his beloved's efforts. He drew him into a firm embrace and whispered with a tight voice, "I'd like that very much".

***

The rest of the night was spent curled up and cuddling on the sofa, sipping hot cocoa, wrapped in a warm blanket and watching footage of a meteor shower. It may not have been exactly as he'd hoped, but to Tomohisa, there was no way more perfect to spend the night with his dearest Ryuji. He kissed him atop his head, murmuring words of affection, heart swelling with gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: Hikaru didn't bring over anything involved with the plan, but he was throwing off Ryuji's concentration in setting up the makeshift projector, hence why he was shushed.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but comments and kudos are always appreciated. No flames, please.


End file.
